If the Phone Never Rang
by SecretlySpellman
Summary: “Bella,” he whispered again. Keeping his eyes on mine, Jacob began to bend his face toward me. I made my choice and closed the gap.
1. Chapter One

If the Phone Never Rang.

Bella Swan.

_We stared at each other for a long moment. His hand smoldered against my skin. He released me, lifting his other hand to brush his fingertips along my cheek, trailing them down to my jaw. I could feel his fingers tremble--not with anger this time. He pressed his palm against my cheek, so that my face was trapped between his burning hands. _

_"Bella," he whispered. _

_I was frozen. I stared back at him. His face was familiar and beloved. In so many ways, I did love him. He was my comfort, my safe harbor. Right now I could choose to have him belong to me. _

His arms were on either side of me, pushing my back against the counter. I could feel the intense heat radiating from him, could smell the strong woodsy scent as it intoxicated me. I licked my lips absentmindedly as I thought of the consequences of my actions. If I went on with my current act it would seal the romance between him and I. I had to act on what I really wanted, and that was Jacob.

He moved his head so his lips were right at my ear, "What are you thinking about so hard, Bella?"

"You."

"Me?" He laughed as he asked. "What about me?"

"How sweet and special you are. You make me laugh…" I said as Jacob moved his head down to where my jaw ended and my neck began.

"Mmmm?" said Jacob.

"How warm you are, how good you smell…"

His lips moved down to my neck, caressing it with his lips.

"Really?"

"Yeah…" I breathed heavily.

He moved his head up so our eyes met.

"Bella," he whispered again. _Keeping his eyes on mine, Jacob began to bend his face toward me. _I made my choice and closed the gap.

His lips radiated against my own, igniting a desire deep within my core. I moved my hand up to grasp his short hair, pulling him closer. I felt his arms wind around my back, holding me tight. His hands moved constantly, the left to the small of my back and the right to my butt, which he squeezed and let out a soft "Oh," as he did so. His mouth worked expertly; his tounge flickered against mine, his lips kissed without fear or regret, he would occasionally even nip my bottom lip, sending me on a rage of desire.

I could feel his muscular chest warm mine despite the fact that we both were still clothed. I weaved the hand that was not grabbing his hair around his neck so I might explore the muscled tones of his back. Jake seized this opportunity and lifted me onto the counter, kissing me all the while. I instinctively wrapped my legs around his hips, which was dangerous to say the least. I felt large, warm cylindrical object dig towards my center and I couldn't help but breakaway from Jacob's lips to sigh. Jake laughed and hugged me tightly.

"Bella, perhaps we should move upstairs?" He asked huskily. I nodded against him in agreement.

"Ahem…" An outsider?

Wait.

Alice.

Damn it.

Jake and I untangled ourselves and I jumped off the counter.

"Bella, may I speak with you quickly?" I nodded and left Jake leaning up against the counter smirking.

"I just spoke with Rosalie."

"And?" I asked impatiently. It wasn't so much that I needed to hear her answer as that I wanted to get back to my other…conversation.

"And she did not tell anyone of what I saw. She was surprised that you were alive but didn't tell anyone of any of it. Edward's fine."

"Okay, good. What are your plans?"

Alice pondered this for a bit, as though trying to decode what I was thinking. Silly Alice, no one could get inside _my _head.

"Is it alright if I stay here tonight?"

I smiled, "Yes Alice, of course. You're always welcome."

"Noted. Well I'm going to go check on the house for about _an hour._ I'll be back in _one hour_," she winked and I giggled. Just like that she was gone.

I ran back towards the kitchen where Jacob was standing in the exact position I had left him in. I walked up in a sultry dance towards him.

"Hi," I greeted from under my eyelashes.

Jake wasn't intimidated, "Bella." He pulled me close, pressing our bodies against each other.

"We have an hour…" I let the last part of the sentence trail off suggestively.

Jacob wiggled his eyebrows, signaling he understood my tone. "Better get started then," he said and kissed me deeply. His hands moved under my shirt to under my bra, caressing my breasts and pinching my nipples. I let out a cry of pleasure. Jake reached down to sweep me up bridal style, never breaking the kiss that had captured my sigh. Within an instant we were in my bedroom. _Stupid werewolf speed, _I thought to myself.

He laid me down on my bed and climbed on top of me. His fingers toyed at the bottom of my t-shirt, tickling the soft patch of skin there.

"Mmm, Jake?"

"Yes, Bella?"

I decided to play coy, "If you want to take off my shirt, do it. But please just stop teasing me. It's unfair."

Jacob smirked to one side of his face, sending a shiver down my spine. "Well then Bella, if you insist." He grabbed the bottom of my t-shirt, pulled it over my head, and threw it to the corner of the room. His hands wound round my back to the clap of my bra and took it off quickly. He maneuvered his lips to the nape of my neck and grabbed the flesh with his teeth. He sucked softly and licked, marking me as his. I arched my back in the euphoria of it.

Suddenly my bra had joined my t-shirt and I felt the lack of space between my breasts and his chest. After leaving what I would later discover to be a fairly large bruise on my neck, Jacob moved down to my left breast while his hand took care of my right. His tongue swirled around my nipple before a combination of his teeth and lips sucked is harshly. I let out the breath I didn't realize I had been holding. His hand squeezed my right breast in its entirety before pinching the nipple itself. I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head and arched my back.

"You like that baby?" Jake asked between his taunting.

"Uh, yeah, yeaah." Great. I couldn't even put cohesive sentences together. I was in trouble.

"Good. I need you nice and wet for my next stunt."

"Oh…mmm."

"What's that Bella? You excited for what I'm going to give you?" So dominant, so animalistic, so…sexy.

"Yes," I somehow managed to get out.

"Oh really? I'm glad." He moved his lips to my ear as his hands traveled to my hip bones.

Jake put the sexy, macho act aside. "Bella, I don't want to go too far. Tell me what you want so I don't push you, okay?" He asked sweetly. I nodded.

"Tell me honey, where do you want me? Or better yet, show me." His voice perked at the end of his sentence as did the budge in his pants.

I gave in and moved his hand to my zipper. "Here."

"Here?" Jake feigned surprise. "You sure?"

"Uh huh."

"Okay," he replied and bent down to kiss me again. With one hand he supported himself and the other rested on my zipper. At first I didn't mind but after what seemed like hours of him not moving his hand I was almost disappointed.

Finally I broke the kiss to confront him, "Jake, what are you doing?"

"What? You told me this is where you wanted me so that's where I am," he said with a smirk.

I gapped at him.

"Is this not what you wanted? You can always change your mind you know."

This was ridiculous. He wanted me to _tell _him to touch me? Really? I thought animals were supposed to be dominating but now he wanted me to tell him what to do. Me? In charge? No way.

I looked him straight in the eyes and said, "Jacob. I want your fingers inside me. I want you to make me moan. I want you to make me cum so I can return the favo—" I couldn't even finish my sentence before he was kissing me mercilessly, unbuttoning my pants at the same time. In an instant they were off along with the purple thong I had been wearing.

I couldn't believe it. I was completely naked with Jacob, _my_ Jacob. _Innocent_ Jacob!

He positioned his fingers at my entrance. Guess he wasn't so innocent anymore.

End.

A/N:

So I'll admit it, I've always been Team Jacob. This is what _should _have happened in my opinion. 15 reviews will earn you chapter two. The italicized text (in the beginning) comes from page 410-411 of Stephenie Meyer's _New Moon._ ©Stephenie Meyer.

Yours,

SecretlySpellman


	2. Chapter Two

If the Phone Never Rang.

Bella Swan.

Jacob had about one centimeter of his fore and middle fingers inside of me, that's it.

"Bella, how much do you want me?" Jake asked seductively.

"So much, please, I want all of you."

"All of me? Well okay then." He rammed his fingers inside of me and let me get used to his size. Jake was big all over, his fingers included. This was going to be _fun,_ I thought and let out a cry to signal him to keep going. He pulled out slowly, destroying me, before ramming back into me quickly. This pattern continued until I was screaming at the top of my lungs. Going in for the kill, Jake used short bursts of penetration to send me over the edge.

"Holy…Jake…that was…amazing," my breathing didn't allow me to say much.

He lifted his fingers up to his lips and licked them. I could do nothing but stare in awe.

"Mmm," he said with a smile.

I giggled. "Jake you're _such___an animal."

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh, I know. You like it though, so it's okay." He laid down next to me.

"Wait a second. I'm not done!" I sat up, mildly outraged.

Jake looked confused. "What else did you expect us to do?"

I cocked my head to the side to suggest he should have known.

"Jacob Black, what kind of girl would I be if I finished but didn't let you?"

Jake's mouth made a small "O."

"Exactly. So come here," I said, mounting him in the process.

I kissed him deeply while I took off his shirt. Soon all of his clothes had joined mine on the floor. I couldn't help but stare speechlessly at his perfect body. Chisled abs, toned pecks, subtly pronounced shoulders, sculpted biceps, and a really big…gulp. He really was beautiful. I leaned back down to kiss him and began my way down his chest, kissing, licking, teasing the whole way.

I finally got to his cock began a similar pattern up and down his shaft.

"Bella…" He was already moaning. Score one for the team.

I decided to stop being mean and get on with it. I looked up at him through my lashes as I took his head in my mouth. I heard him intake his breath sharply and knew it was time to play. I wasn't sure exactly what to do, I'd never given head before and wasn't sure what rules to follow. But I knew it couldn't be _that _complicated. I used his template of a quick onset and slow come off while flicking my tongue around his member. He seemed to like that _a lot._

"Holy shit, Bella…" I kept it up until I heard him say, "Bella, I can't stop, I'm cumming. I…ahhh."

I swallowed his seed completely and came up to lie with him again.

"I could get used to that," Jake said between breathes.

"Me too babe," I added and closed my eyes, satisfied with myself.

A silence ghosted, but I didn't feel uncomfortable. Instead I felt at peace, whole even, for the first time in months. I smiled to myself and scooted a little closer to Jake. Instinctively, he wrapped his arm around my stomach, warming me instantly. As we lay side by side I felt his lips at my ear, "I love you, Bella Marie."

Another voice called from below, "Times Up!"

End.

A/N:

Thank you to all who reviewed. If you read my other stories you know how much these mean to me. Speaking of reviews, I'm doubling the amount of them needed before I post chapter three. Because seventeen people reviewed chapter one, I need seventeen more reviews. In sum, as soon as there are thirty four reviews I will post chapter three.

Thank you for your time, patience, etc.

Thank you for putting up with such a short chapter. I work retail and as you know today was Black Friday. Needless to say I'm a bit exhausted and would rather give you a good short chapter than a dreadful longer one.

Also, please look into _Quil & Claire. _It's my best piece and exceeds this one by far. Even if it's just for the smut, look into it. Chapter four of that story should be up within the evening.

Some personal shout outs before I go:

Jenn, you're not allowed to read my smutty stories. It's going to _ruin_ your image of me! :)

Cowgirl137: Edweird...hehe.

Yours,

SecretlySpellman


End file.
